(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a mechanism to control the motion of underwater vehicles including submarines, torpedoes, and unmanned underwater vehicles (UUV's). The proposed mechanism provides thrust vectoring by redirecting the propulsor exhaust flow via a two-plane articulation mechanism deflecting an elastomeric exhaust nozzle.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the art, airfoil-shaped control surfaces are used to direct the movement of underwater vehicles by deflection of water flow across the contours of the control surfaces. These control surfaces are effective as long as the vehicle's velocity is two nautical miles per hour (knots) or faster. However, it is often desirable to maneuver at speeds less than two knots. Also, at times it is desired to possess enhanced maneuvering capabilities at speeds faster than two knots.
Another problem is that at high deflection angles, control surfaces can be a significant source of cavitation and noise. This cavitation and noise can occur at both high and low speeds.
As such, a need exists to provide a control mechanism that provides enhanced maneuvering capability while minimizing the effects of cavitation and noise normally caused when high deflection angles are used during propulsion.